Falling
by MuffinzAteMySister
Summary: This is my first fic so be gental. I originaly planed this to be a one shot off of my fav quote but it's truned into a longer fic. his is about my OC Tsuki and finding her true love and every crazy thing that happens in between! OcNeji


MuffinzAteMySister: Okay! This is my first fanfic that i have posted so plz be kind! No flames but constructive critisizem is always nice! So on with the fan fic!

Disclaimer: I doNOT own Naruto butI DO own Kira and Tsuki and a few other characters that will apear later.

A girl with short black and purple hair laid on the forest floor. Her hair was mainly black with a lot of purple streaks going through it. She laid staring at the morning sky, just finishing her morning training. She was a ninja of village hidden in the leaf. The daughter of a lord in the water country, there for unable to study the art of the ninja. So when her father told her she couldn't attend the academy she promptly ran away to Konoha. This is where she has been the past few years. In the past few years she has been able to go through the academy and become a gennin. The name of this girl? Her name is Tsuki…

Tsuki felt as if she could lay there in the forest all day but she knew she needed to meet Naruto in an hour. Reluctantly she got to her feet and started back to the small apartment she shared with one of her team mates Kira. He would probably be home and asleep on the couch. Kira could be the laziest person in the world, even giving Shikamaru a run for his money, but then turn around and fight like never before. He was like a brother to Tsuki. She'd met him her first day in Konoha and immediately they had formed a bond.

When She reached the apartment she stepped in to be greeted by a familiar site…There was Kira asleep on the couch with a half full cup of ramen sitting on his chest. Tsuki shook her head at her brother figure and went to her room. There she shed the sweaty cloths she had on and stepped into the bathroom. Turning on the shower she let out a frustrated sigh. She loved being a ninja and she loved living her in Konoha and most of all she loved living with Kira. But some times she just felt lost. Like she didn't belong here. She felt lonely and sad even if she was surrounded by friends…It was almost like she was falling…

Stepping into the hot shower and letting the water just pour over her body, Tsuki let out another sigh. She didn't want to be thinking these thoughts at the moment, she wanted to clear her head. She faced the shower head and let it wash away everything. Wash away the sweat and grime from morning practice, wash away these thoughts running through her head, wash away every negative thought in her head. She didn't want to go to Naruto's with all these things weighing down on her shoulders. She wanted to be open minded and positive. She inwardly smiled to her self.

'God I sound corny…' She thought to her self, as she turn off the water.

She wrapped a towel around her self and walked out of the bath room. Looking threw her closet she pulled out a black tank that came up to her belly button and a pair of black shorts. She dressed quickly and combed her hair. She didn't bother to dry it thoroughly because it was short enough that it would dry in a few minutes. Adding a spiked collar her outfit was complete. She looked at her self in the mirror and smirked. Perfect.

Stepping into the living room she noticed Kira had still not awakened. Grabbing a bottle of water from the small kitchen she turned to grab a coat before heading towards the door. She was going to be late, she knew this already. Naruto was excepting her at twelve and it was about 5 till. She groaned at the thought of the disappointed look Naruto was sure to give her when she finally arrived at the house he was now sharing with Sasuke. After Naruto's apartment burned down in a freak fire three weeks ago, he has been staying with his best friend Sasuke.

"Yo Kira! I'm headed to Naruto's for lunch! I'll be back in a bit, K?" She yelled at the sleeping man. He raised his hand slightly in confirmation, and with that she ran out the door.

With Naruto

The blond chuunin paced back and forth waiting for his friend to arrive.

"If you keep pacing like that your going to run a hole into my floor dobe!" Sasuke teased.

Naruto just threw a pillow at his head before responding, "Well she's ten minutes late! And don't call me dobe, teme!"

Sasuke sighed in frustration. He knew Naruto had a bit of a crush on Tsuki and was always worrying about her safety but the girl could take care of her self. She was already a skilled ninja. She knew her way around hand on hand combat as well as a shuriken. The girl could even wield a katana.

"You know as well as I do that that girl can handle her self just fine!", Sasuke said in annoyance. Sometimes he just couldn't take it.

Naruto sighed and ignored the dark haired boy. He had always felt something for the girl. Even when he first laid eyes on her all he could think about was her. He was devastated to find out she thought of him as a brother. She was only two years behind them but she was still one of the prettiest girls in Konoha. Sasuke was always trying to get him to forget her and to look at Hinata. Hinata was a very pretty girl and he always had liked her too. He never thought that she liked him back until this year.

It was only last year that they had become chuunin, but it has opened Naruto's eyes to so much more. He was still the same old Naruto yes, but he seemed to notice more things happening around him. The kitsune was sure why but Iruka said once it was because he was growing older. That the new responsibility of a chuunin and growing older in age he had become wiser. Sasuke snorted when he heard this. He could never imagine Naruto as wise.

Suddenly the door bell went off jolting the two nins out of their thoughts. Sasuke went to open the door even though he knew it would be for Naruto. As predicted he opened the door to find a black haired girl standing smiling at him.

"Konichiwa Sasuke-kun! Where's Naruto-kun?", Tsuki questioned.

Sasuke just gestured behind him where the blond continued to pace. "He's a little upset so watch your self… Did you add more streaks in your hair?", Sasuke asked as he shook his head.

Tsuki ran her hand threw her short hair and she smirked and answered with a annoying "Maaaaaaaaaybeeeeee."

"You can be hopeless sometimes.", Sasuke said in annoyance. He moved aside to let her threw to Naruto.

As predicted Naruto gave her his 'I'm very disappointed in you!' look. She hated that look. It reminded her to much of her past in the mater country with her father. It didn't matter what she did, she could never please him. She remembered the day she left. It was right after she had turned of age to enter the ninja academy. She asked her father many times during her earlier years if she could be a ninja, and it was always the same answer. 'We'll see little Tsuki. If you can not even complete your duties of bring my daughter how do you except to be a ninja?' She would always turn and cry running to her room. She could never be the little proper princess he wanted. The next time she asked, when she was of age, she didn't turn and cry. She fought back.

Tsuki shook her head trying to get rid of the old memories swirling inside her head. "Naruto-kun you know I hate that look." She said dropping her gaze to the marble floor.

Naruto just sighed and wrapped his arms around her. He knew of her past and couldn't help but feel sorry for her. It was almost the same things he had went threw. "I'm sorry Tsu-chan…I am not your father. You just worry me sometimes…", He whispered into her ear.

Tsuki weakly smiled and nodded her head. She knew Naruto's worried to easily. She couldn't help but play on this some of the time but not today.

"So what's for lunch _Naru-chan_?" She giggled at the new nickname she has given him.

Naruto Blushed at the name. Only one other person had ever called him that and she was very special to him. "I dunno, I didn't make it. Hey teme, what'd you make for lunch?"

Sasuke ignored the 'teme' comment and proceeded towards the kitchen. There on the counter laid probably 30 different sandwich fixings. There was also soda in a small cooler and a small stack of ramen by the stove. Here and there you could also find bowls of a variety of fruits.

a

"What you didn't feel like cooking?" Tsuki teased the dark haired boy.

Sasuke gave her a glare before responding, " As a mater o fact I didn't. And I knew of I let the dobe use my stove or oven he'd probably burn down the house!"

"Hey! It's not my fault the eggs last week decided to spontaneously combust!", Naruto whined.

Tsuki gave them both a weird look before starting to make her sandwich. Naruto and Sasuke continued to glare daggers at each other. The female nin just sighed and put water to boil for some ramen. The two were best friends yet fought like lovers. She shook her head at the thought of them being 'together.' They were the closes friends she could think of. They may fight ever two seconds but they were still good friends.

"Yo! Would you two stop arguing and start to get you lunch! You make me nervous when you two fight.", Tsuki said with annoyance.

The males sighed and started to make their own lunches. There was an eerie silence that fell over the kitchen. No one spoke. No one made a sound. Tsuki decided to chug the last of her can of soda. And with her soda she let out a _very_ loud burp, disrupting the silence that hovered over them. The kitsune was the first to crack, letting out a loud laugh. Tsuki soon followed with her own laughter. Sasuke how ever did not laugh but simply smirked.

When the two laughing ninja had finally gained control over them selves, the three all sighed. They needed that to break the tension in the room. And leave it to Tsuki to bring the relief.

"That was awesome Tsuki! That's probably the loudest I've ever heard!", Naruto said with another small fit of laughter.

"Nah, I'm sure Chouji has done better." She responded with her own small it of laughter.

Sasuke watched both of the bakas. They were so easily entertained. They would have been perfect for each other if Tsuki had more feelings for the dobe. She once told him the fate and destiny would bring her the right man. I may take years but she just needed to keep her eyes open to her surroundings. He would come…Someday. Sasuke sighed and shook his head at this. He never believed in the fates or destiny. He was never a dreamer either, he always kept his feet on the ground. And of what he had told Kakashi that first day of training, He WILL kill Itachi and restore his clan. It was not a dream because it WILL be reality.

"Oh Naruto I forgot to tell you but I'm having someone come over for lunch also.", Sasuke said absently.

"Oh? Who else is coming teme?" Naruto asked getting his laughter under control.

"Oh no one important. Just Neji Hyuuga.", He responded.

Muffinz:Okay well PLZ review! If you do I'll bake you cookies!


End file.
